Johnathan Chrono
Summary Johnathan Chrono, nicknamed John, is one of the main protagonists of Magic World, a fanfiction written by EliminatorVenom. Johnathan is the son of Chrono, the Time Titan, and a Paladin that works to protect Vita and its inhabitants. Profile Tier: 4-B | 3-C | 3-A | 2-B Name: '''Johnathan Chrono. '''Aliases: John, Time Paladin, Origin: '''Magic World. '''Gender: '''Male. '''Age: '''25 years. '''Classification: '''Demigod Time-Paladin. '''Destructive Capacity: Solar System Level. (John destroyed a large planet with a single casual punch; Managed to cause a small crack on Igor's Über Combat Armor with a punch, where every single centimeter of his armor was made of superconcentrated and shrunk white dwarf stars; With a wave of Masamune, John destroyed a meteor that was thrice the size of the planet of Vita) | Galaxy Level (His "Banishing Light" wiped out the entirety of a galaxy, and later re-built it, all by his willpower) | Universe Level. (Killed Mess, altough they fought on somewhat equal grounds; With the help of Kage, created a alternative universe that was considered outside of the regular multiverse and safe from all harm and problems) | Multiverse Level. (He created and destroyed "innumerable universes", and it is stated that he destroyed more than 100 universes on his fight against Jina, with a single punch) Range: Star-wide usually. | Solar System-wide. | Universal. | Multiversal. Speed: Hypersonic+ with FTL Reactions & Combat Speed. '(Easily faster than cannonballs; He can easily move out of the way when a flash of light is emitted at point-blank range; Said to be 10 times faster than light). | '''MFTL+. '(Capable of crossing the entirety of the galaxy within minutes; He deflected a beam that travelled from one edge of the universe to the other side within minutes) | 'MFTL+. '(Dwarves his previous speed by a gigantic amount, so much that his previous speed would seem to be almost frozen to him) | 'Immeasurable. '(Above 3D concepts of space) 'Lifting Strength: Class Y '(He held off a asteroid that was, at the very least, 5 times the size of Jupiter). | 'Galactic. | Universal. | Multiversal. '(Held and pulled the Eternity Chains, and each link of that chain was a "special" universe) '''Striking Power: Durability: Stamina: Standard Equipment: ' '''Intelligence: ' '''Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength, Durability, Speed, Stamina and Agility, Spell Casting, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Order Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Summoning, Healing, Forcefield Creation, True Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Astral Projection, Evil Banishment, Karma Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low), Biological Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Mana Manipulation, Petrification Inducement, Interdimensional Travel, Ungodly Willpower, Resistance against Reality, Soul, Time, Nothingness, Boundary and Conceptual Manipulations, Clone Creation, Black Hole Creation, Invulnerability, Weakened Power Replication, Limited Strong Force Manipulation, Nuclear Explosion Inducement, Strong Soul, Strong Heart, Shapeshifting, great skills in combat, smarts. | '''All of the previous powers to much greater extents; Nuclear Manipulation. | All of the previous powers to much greater extents; God-mode, Intangibility, Acorporeal, Regeneration (Low-Godly). | All of the previous powers to much greater extents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' Others '''Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A 'Key: ' Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Magic World Characters Category:Paladins Category:Space-Time Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Sword Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Order Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users